


FIND ME ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME

by Ohanaa_14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohanaa_14/pseuds/Ohanaa_14
Summary: Pain.That’s the first thing to registred in her mind.The pain was everywhere.





	FIND ME ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but here it is.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Oh God, what did I do?

Pain. 

That’s the first thing to registred in her mind. 

The pain was everywhere. 

Breathing was hard if not impossible. It felt like her lungs were on fire. The burn making hard to pull the air in. 

Broken ribs probably. She thought to herself. Okay Lena think. Where are you? And how did you get here? 

Looking around Lena can see that she was in her office, or what was left of it. Rubble was everywhere. Smoke impregnated the air. The fire spread a few feet from her. 

Looking at her body she can see what caused the difficulty in breathing. She was buried in rubble. And a part of what was the ceiling was allotted over it. 

Shit, she thought. 

Lena slowly tried to move, but an agonizing pain raced through her body ripping a desperate scream from her lips. 

"Lena?" - A familiar voice called - "Lena? Where are you?" 

"He-he-re ..." - Lena sighed, but it was more than enough. A second later a blue and red figure appeared in front of her. 

"Lena ..." - she whispered with regret in her voice 

"Hello darling ..." - Lena said - "I haven't seen you in a while ..." 

"Lee, stand still. I'll remove this thing from you, all right?" - Kara said softly 

"Okay." - Lena agreed 

Kara put her hands under the concrete slab and raised it carefully not to hurt Lena. For a brief moment it was easier to breathe, but the relief was short lived. Without the pressure of the concrete the wound on her abdomen was clear. Blood began to gush more easily without the persistent pressure of the concrete. 

"Oh my God. No ..." - Kara said and ran to put her hand on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. 

"Well shit." - Lena sighed - "Looks like it's the end of the line for me." - she said with a weak smile. 

"No." - Kara said firmly - "Alex, can you hear me?" 

"Kara ..." - Lena tried 

"Yes, I can hear you Kara. Where are you?" - Alex answered by the communicator 

"L-corp. Lena is badly injured. I need help now." - said the blonde 

"Kara ..." - Lena tried again 

"I'm on my way. But until I get there you'll have to do the first aid okay." - Alex said calmly 

"Okay." - answered the heroine 

"What are you seeing? Describe it to me." asked Alex 

"There's a very big wound in the abdomen. It's bleeding a lot Alex." - Kara said desperate 

"Kara I need you to keep calm okay." - She asked - "I need you to put pressure on the wound to try to stop the bleeding." 

"I'm already doing that and it's not stopping." she shouted 

"Then put more force in to it, dammit." - Alex said 

"Okay. I'll use more force." - Kara said applying a little more force on Lena's abdomen causing her to moan in pain. - "I know it hurts Lee, but it's for your sake okay." 

"How's the bleeding now?" asked Alex 

"It's decreasing." - Kara said with relief 

"Okay. Good. What else can you see Kara? Any more external wounds? Any more intense bleeding?" 

"No. No more external bleeding." - Said Kara 

"Okay. That's good. Now look inside. Ribs, head ..." 

"Oh Rao ..." - sighed Kara 

"Kara .." 

"Alex ... she's bleeding internally ... there’s broken ribs ... 4 of them ..." 

"Fuck. That's bad. Internal bleeding is always bad." - murmured Alex - "Kara can you take her to the DEO?" 

"But if I move her, it will be worse, Alex. I won't be able to put pressure on the abdomen wound." 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." 

"Alex ..." - pleaded Kara 

"I'm on my way okay. Two minutes. Two minutes okay." 

"Okay." 

"N ... no ... don't bother .." - stammered Lena - "You won't be here in time. It's all right. I'm at peace." 

"No. I don't accept that. You'll be fine. You have to be fine." - Kara said with tears rising in her eyes 

"Always ... the hero..." - Lena said with a weak smile - "It's one of the things I love about you the most." 

"Lena ..." - begged Kara 

"It's fine, darling." - She said - "Do me a favor." 

"Anything." 

"Don't be sad for too long. Live your life for me and you. Be happy. Sing, dance, travel the world. Be the hero, but never forget to be human. Run fast. Laugh hard. Be kind.” 

"I promise ..." - Kara said smiling amid her tears 

"I love you supergirl." - Lena whispered - "Never forget that." 

"I love you more Lena Luthor" - Kara said kissing the brunette's forehead - "You can rest now okay. I'll be fine." 

Kara's smile was the last thing Lena saw before it was taken by the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Please don't hate me too much.


End file.
